Crying On A Suitcase
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: An Esplanie one-shot takes place during Kevin and Jenny's wedding reception. Lanie considers leaving New York


Crying On A Suitcase

A/N: I have been writing this story for so long and leaving it and going back and fixing it and I'm finally happy enough with it to post it so I hope you all like it. It's my first story for Castle and I love Esplanie so of course it had to be about them. Based on the song of the same name by Casey James. Takes place during the wedding reception of Kevin Ryan and Jenny. Enjoy :-)

Lanie was sat on her suitcase at the airport with tears in her eyes. She had been planning to visit her cousin in Australia but until an hour ago she hadn't planned to go today.

Javier had been flirting with girls all day right in front of her at Kevin and Jenny's wedding. Sure they broke up months ago but it didn't stop the pain in her chest as she watched him move on.

Lanie had given her apologies to the happy couple and left the reception not long after it had started.

Kate had called at least five times but Lanie hadn't answered. She had gone straight home and thrown clothes into a suitcase, called a cab and came to the airport with every intention of buying a ticket when she arrived.

That was thirty minutes ago.

Lanie had gotten here and hadn't had it in her to move any further than just past the entrance to the airport.

She was too hurt to move, people stared but she didn't care, it didn't matter.

Javier had made it clear that they weren't getting back together.

There was nothing she could do to change that.

Back at the reception Kate was getting really worried about her best friend, she had never seen her take off so fast.

"I'm sure she's fine Kate," Rick said with a small smile, hoping that Kate would be comforted by it.

After a quick glance in her direction Rick realised that Kate was not comforted. He grabbed her hand and took her over to where Kevin and Jenny were sitting watching over their family and friends having fun.

"Kate is worried because Lanie won't answer her calls, do you know why she left?" Rick asked.

Jenny and Kevin looked over to the other side of the room. Kate and Rick followed their eyes. Realisation struck as they spotted Esposito surrounded by women and clearly flirting with them.

Kate felt furious. Before she could do anything her phone rang, it was Lanie.

"I'm sorry Kate, I've got to get away. I'm going to Australia, I don't know when I'll be back," the line went dead before Kate could respond.

"Lanie's going to Australia," Kate said through gritted teeth.

Before anyone could stop her she was running towards Javier.

Kate walked furiously towards Esposito and slapped him clear across the face. The surrounding women moved away from Esposito as he looked at Kate confusion across his face.

"What the hell was that for Kate?!" Javier growled through gritted teeth.

Kate glared at him, "Lanie is leaving because of you!"

"And? It's a wedding reception it's going to end at some point she's entitled to leave whenever she wants," Javier said annoyed.

"You're an idiot! She's leaving the damn country!" Kate shouted.

Javier looked shocked, "what? Why?"

"She's going to see her family in Australia because all day she has had to watch you flirting with other women. Lanie never stopped loving you. She had hoped that this wedding would bring you closer together and maybe you would see that you still love her too," Kate explained frustratedly.

Javier stared at Kate as he processed what she was telling him.

Jenny and Ryan were running interference with their guests and the DJ to keep them away from where Kate and Javier were having their disagreement.

Rick had walked over to Kate and Javier to see if she had made any progress with getting Javier to see sense.

"So how's it going?" Rick asked smiling a little to judge the environment that he had just walked into.

"I have to go and get Lanie back," Javier stated and he started walking out of the venue.

Kate smirked, clearly pleased with her work. Rick rolled his eyes knowing that she was going to be overly proud of herself for a while.

Javier got into his car and hit the gas going way too fast but he didn't care, he had to get to the airport before Lanie left for good.

As he neared the airport Javier realised that he didn't have any money to pay for a parking ticket, he had left his wallet at the wedding reception on the table. Cursing himself Javier decided he had to just risk it, he quickly checked his phone for flights to Australia and noticed that next to the flight details, in green it read 'boarding'.

Lanie had decided that she should just go and had purchased a ticket to go to Sydney, Australia.

That's what she did, Lanie purchased the ticket and walked over to the security checkpoint in order to board the plane that would be leaving in twenty minutes.

Without wasting anymore time Javier ran to the airport entrance and made his way to the security checkpoint hoping desperately that he wasn't too late.

Javier glared at the older man in front of him who kept walking through the metal detector and having to go back through and remove yet another item that he had forgotten. The security people wouldn't let Javier go through until the older man had been cleared.

"Come on, seriously check all of your damn pockets and be done with it! I have a girl to stop from getting on a bloody plane! I don't have time to wait for you to figure this simple task out!" Javier shouted at the older man.

The security agents glared at Javier.

"Sir will you please calm down and not cause a scene you will be going through as soon as this gentleman has been cleared," the female officer stated sternly.

Javier kept glancing at his phone in the tray as the time kept ticking on.

" _This is the final boarding call for flight QF359 to Sydney, Australia_ ," came the announcement over the loudspeaker.

Javier groaned loudly, if this old man didn't hurry up he wouldn't be able to stop Lanie from leaving.

The old man turned around to Javier, "I'm sorry son, I just don't have a great memory anymore I forget where I put things. I'm sure this is the last of it," he added as he removed a keyring from his chest pocket on his shirt.

Javier just nodded sarcastically as he waited for the old man to once again be told to turn around and try again.

"This kid needs to get through ladies why don't you just use that wand thing of yours and find out what I missed. Let the poor thing through. He's looking quite stressed," the old man suggested.

The two security officers exchanged a look before nodding and agreeing to allow Javier through first.

Javier sighed dramatically and thanked the old man as he was finally allowed through the security point.

"Good luck!" The old man called as Javier ran to the gate that he needed as he put his things back into his pockets.

Nothing could stop him now until.

" _The gate is now closed for flight QF359 to Sydney, Australia_ ," the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

Javier let out a strangled cry as he ran to the gate, desperately hoping to get to Lanie despite the announcement.

"You have to open the doors, I have to stop someone from leaving," Javier said to the lady at the gate's desk as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry sir the gate is now closed. The plane will be departing in the next few minutes. If you have a ticket I may be able to stall the pilot long enough to get you on board," the attendant explained.

"I didn't have time to get a ticket. I didn't even know she was leaving. I'm a police officer with the NYPD surely you can make an exception," Javier practically begged.

"I'm sorry but without a ticket or badge for that matter, there is nothing that I can do," the attendant apologised.

Javier sighed and walked over to the seats that were scattered near the gate. Javier sank into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands as he realised what an idiot he had been.

"Javier?" A voice asked from his right.

Javier looked up in surprise as he came face to face with Lanie.

"Lanie? What? How? I thought you were on that plane," Javier said in confusion as he stood to look at her properly.

"I didn't get on," Lanie said softly, "Javier what are you doing here?"

"I… I had to stop you… I… I thought that I was too late," Javier replied just as softly.

"What about all those girls you were with?" Lanie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I never cared about them. I just needed you and I… I know that it… it took a while… that it took too long for me to realise that. But Lanie I'm here now and I… I don't want to be anywhere else… I can't go anywhere else… Not… Not unless you promise to come with me. Please Lanie I… I made a mistake. I need you," Javier explained.

Lanie looked at the ground in disbelief, she couldn't believe that this was happening right now and she was terrified that she would wake up and it would have all just been a dream.

Javier saw her uncertainty and gently lifted her chin with his finger to make her look him in the eyes.

"Lanie I never ever stopped loving you. I probably never will stop loving you. You mean the world to me and I never want to be without you again. It was the dumbest and stupidest mistake of my life to leave you," Javier confessed.

Lanie searched his eyes trying desperately to see if Javier was just saying those words or if he truly meant them. When she realised that he truly meant the words Lanie let her bag drop from her hand and wrapped her arms around Javier's neck. Their lips met in a soft loving kiss that quickly turned passionate and heated.

They pulled away before they allowed the heat of the moment to get the better of them.

"I love you so much Lanie and I promise that I will make it up to you after everything stupid that I've done," Javier promised.

Lanie smiled softly, "I love you too Javier but this is it. I can't take another heartbreak so either we're together for good or not at all. One more chance is all I can give you."

"It'll be worth it I promise you Lanie, I'll be worth it," Javier said confidently.

Lanie smiled softly hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision to stay in New York.

Only time would tell of course if it was the right choice.


End file.
